


牵手24小时

by carol_sun



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol_sun/pseuds/carol_sun
Summary: 未来机甲AU
Relationships: Kyle Rayner & Wally West, Kyle Rayner/Wally West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	牵手24小时

ABO军校机甲未来设，其实就是个背景，和正文没啥关系。越写越觉得像原创，OOC都是我的错，（没啥必要的）详细设定补充说明在文章最后。

1.

“我已经拜托斯通教官把你们的智脑调整好了。”巴里把两个腕带式的军用智脑递给他们，哈尔靠在办公桌边憋笑憋得五官都扭在了一起，“给你们三天时间，否则停学处分，明白吗？”

沃利坐在右边的那把椅子上环着手，瞪着那个腕带的样子好像它是个反物质炸弹。

“沃利？”巴里压低声音喊他，这通常代表好好先生正在逐渐接近爆发边缘，“在你们入学后第三次于非训练时间大打出手之后，这已经是最好的后果了。”

凯尔先他一步拿回自己的腕带戴回手上，又把沃利的毫不客气地扔还给他，冲巴里耸耸肩，“我们能搞定这个。”

巴里看着他俩之间间隔超过一米的距离和完全没打算握在一起的手，不抱希望地叹了口气。

2.

“我们来规划一下。”沃利刚走出办公室的门，就转身冲凯尔划开自己的作息表，语气冷淡又僵硬，还带着一点微不可察的紧张，“除去我们的课程之外我们还有多少时间可以用来干这个。”

“‘用来干这个’。”凯尔低声嘲讽道，“我可没有个联盟准将做叔叔，所以我不能被退学你明白吗？这不是个玩笑。”

“操，你才是路上捡到枚戒指就进了军团的那个！”沃利愤怒地吼道，他的红发张扬在晨光下，信息素像是迸裂的火焰，炽热在那瞬间飞速地点燃了初秋的空气，“而我为它准备了十年！”

凯尔不自觉地绷紧自己，这就是他最讨厌沃利的地方，充满进攻性而且不止收敛，还对他有着莫名其妙的敌意。

“我不会称它为‘捡到的’行吗？是它选中我的！”

*

“他们又吵起来了。”巴里听着门外的响动叹息道。

哈尔坐在他椅子的扶手上勾着他的肩，终于得以毫无顾忌地大笑出声。

“你猜他们什么时候能完成指标？”

“我给他们设置了倒数24小时提醒，所以我猜最后24小时。”

“同进同出，牵着手吃饭睡觉上厕所。”哈尔幸灾乐祸地说，“我已经迫不及待看到那一幕了。”

3.

第一天临近尾声的时候，沃利出现了在他的训练场出口，上半身只穿了白色的衬衣，衣袖翻折上去，露出线条优美的手臂来。他低头看着智脑，像是刚训练完的样子，衬衣被汗水打湿了贴在身上，有段时间没剪的红发落在他眼前又被他勾到耳后去。

在那片刻凯尔有考虑要不要装作没有看见然后走开，但巴里的话和停学警告及时地制止了他——老实说，在早上的不欢而散之后他确实没有想到是沃利会先来找他。

他在离他三四米远的地方停下，故意咳嗽了一声，沃利收起智脑，抬头看向他。

“要开始吗？”凯尔明知故问。

沃利耸了耸肩，“到我宿舍去，我哥们今天晚上不在，我们可以睡一个床。”

凯尔猛的止住脚步，“等等，我们。”他手指徘徊在他俩之间，语调被不敢置信的苦涩填满了，“睡一个床？”

“你还有更好更快地完成指标的方式吗？”沃利白了他一眼，“除非你想我们牵着手去食堂吃饭或者牵着手一起上课。”

他倒吸了口气，但半晌之后又乖乖把它安安稳稳地吐了出来。

“你确定你室友不会回来吧？”

“放心。”沃利耸耸肩，“他有加训，没到早上六点他回不来的。”

4.

“我讨厌你身上的味道。”凯尔说。

他俩肩并肩挤在一张床上，交握的两只手摆在两人中间，那床并不大，凯尔感觉自己快和墙融为一体了，而沃利的小半边身子还落在床外——也没有那么小，至少他俩之间依然能塞得下一个拳头，还有往外躲的趋势。

“我信息素控制没出问题。”沃利努力在仍然握着那只手的情况下侧身出去拿那个信息素测试仪，然后把它塞在那个烦人的家伙鼻子下面，“2%，看到了没？”

“但我还是闻得到它。”凯尔烦躁地想翻个身，但那只手限制住了他，而某些欲望越是达不到就越是清晰地在你面前摆弄存在感。

“闭嘴，雷纳。”沃利说，“我明天早上还有课。”

“好的好的。”凯尔试图屏住呼吸，然而实际上信息素的接收器和鼻子没有半点关系，所以那点“沃利·韦斯特”的味道还是源源不绝地挤压着他的剩余生存空间。

就像他本人一样。

凯尔终于忍受不了这个躺尸般僵硬的姿势，他只得往面对沃利的方向翻了个身，那个红发的青年闭着眼睛半侧着身，侧脸陷进柔软的枕头里，指尖搭在他的掌心，好像真的没心没肺地睡着了。

屋里安静得要命，他又想再翻个身却有点担心吵醒身边那个人，也许这个脾气不好的小祖宗会恼火地一脚把他踹到地上——介于这是他的床，虽然就他目前的位置来说要一脚达到踹到地面的目的有点难。

又或者他会把脸更深地埋进枕头里，睡眼惺忪地央求自己安静一点——用那双绿松石似的眼睛。

操。

停下。

什么都别想。

5.

清晨的安静被一声尖叫打破。

凯尔迷迷蒙蒙地睁开眼，隐约觉得身上沉得要命。

“你大清早在叫些什么啊。”一个熟悉的讨人厌的声音从近处传来。

沃利闭着眼睛打了个哈欠，试图从床上坐起来，但他的手却撑在一片比床软不了多少，却带着人体温度的地方。

“我操！”沃利几乎凭空弹了起来。

这下凯尔彻底清醒了——某种意义上比普通的清醒还要清醒一点，他困苦地把头埋进枕头里，“看看智脑的进度条走了多少。”

就早上沃利枕在他胸口还抱着他屁股的睡姿，多半要打不少折扣。

“嘿，嘿，嘿。”最先尖叫出声的那个男人插进来道，“谁能给我解释一下现在是什么状况吗？我就不在一晚，我最好的兄弟就和他老对头上床了？”

“说来话长。”终于回过神来的沃利揉着额头拿过床边的智脑，“简单来说巴里让我俩在三天内牵手24小时，否则就得被停学。”

他不怎么清醒地盯着那个屏幕两秒才看清上面的数字，“……操，才两小时。”

“我就知道。”凯尔从床上爬起来，“如果你晚上睡觉能360°转个圈，我们就不可能到早上还牵着手，除非我和你一起转。”

在沃利恼羞成怒地要反驳之前，那个室友打断他们，伸出手比了个三，纠正道，“他能起码转三个。”

“迪克！”沃利红着脸瞪了他室友一眼。

那人伸出手做了个投降的姿势，“我就回来洗漱一下，你们俩继续牵手拥抱搞什么都可以，我全力支持教官们的决策。”

他偷笑着溜进洗手间，在沃利手边的抱枕砸向他之前关上门。

6.

“怎么办，还有22个小时。”凯尔套上他的衬衣和外套，配上绿灯军团的袖章和戒指。

沃利坐在沙发上抱着抱枕，看着他的动作，似乎还没从睡梦中回过神来，半晌才答道，“我们可以绑着手睡。”

“那也只有12小时，保守估计还差10小时。”

“我们中午和晚上可以一起吃饭。”沃利对比了半天他们的日程表，仰倒在沙发上不情不愿地呻吟道，“还有战略课和格斗课我们都选了。”

沃利早上那节武器与能源系统解构拖了堂，他走出教学楼看见凯尔坐在花坛边的椅子上身边围了五六个女生才想起来凯尔在这儿名气还不小——走在路上捡到绿灯军团的戒指并因此被联盟第一的军事学府破格录取这回事儿早就传遍了整个学校。

“凯尔·雷纳。”沃利站在人群边缘喊他，那几个学员纷纷转过头来，见他一副讨债的样子又退开了些。但有几个望着他突然开始交头接耳地偷笑起来。

沃利有些不解，但看到他飘过来的眼神，那些战术班的姑娘们却笑得更欢了。

凯尔没抬头，他的视线仍然凝在智脑的投影屏上，右手的袖子卷到小臂处，指间握着模拟激光笔，在上面认真地涂涂画画着什么。

他又走近两步，拿自己的影子罩住树荫下疏漏的阳光，那人终于回过神来仰头看他，那画板上有一只在石凳上躺得四仰八叉晒着太阳的猫，落花正飘在它鼻尖。

沃利挑起眉，看向对面那个石凳，那上面没有猫，现在也不到木棉树开花的季节。而他大概是这所学校里唯一一个会坐下来拿智脑做战斗模拟和机甲测绘改装之外事情的家伙。

“散了散了，姑娘们，食堂要关门了。”他冲着女孩们挥挥手，凯尔顺着他的话收起智脑，在观众们离开之后冲他伸出手，“准备好了吗？”

“我可以在中间挂件外套。”他盯着他们握在一起的手。

“然后再往头上批个毯子，我们就能直接进教堂了。”

7.

最终他们也没真的欲盖弥彰地挂上外套进去，在他们吃完一个战斗餐的十分钟内，他们前后左右的座位上的人换了四波。

然而他们没时间管那些智脑镜头，而是全心全意地忙于应付餐盘里的食物。他们为了食物的切割方式争论了一分钟，最后沃利拿叉凯尔拿刀，先将两人份的牛排和土豆都切成了小块——凯尔默认他捞走了绝大多数的牛排，所以那勉强还算是个顺心的午餐。

即使在餐后一小时中，学校的虚拟网络上就涌现了十七八条关于他和凯尔·雷纳的八卦消息。

甚至有人信誓旦旦地传言说他和凯尔的突如其来的亲密无间预示着继巴里和哈尔之后，政界依然试图用婚姻方式拉拢军部，而他和凯尔这对冤家不过是政治婚姻的下一个牺牲品。

迈克尔喝醉了都说不出这种胡话来。

沃利刚想退出论坛，又鬼使神差地想起刚才凯尔画的那幅画来。

历史学的教授还在讲台上高谈阔论，沃利一手撑着脑袋，歪着头在退出键上琢磨了两秒，转而点开了凯尔的个人主页。

那东西他几乎没用过，但凯尔看起来却是个中老手，他翻了翻那些动态，几乎全是画（他听说过他之前是个艺术生，看起来确实没错）大部分都是风景写生，也有不少改造过后的机甲速写，他在那堆里认出了哈尔的“Highball”，看起来应该都出自军团的机甲库。

在很偶尔的时候，他有看到今天见到的那只猫，都是随意的速涂，第一次出现的时候那个小型猫科动物大张着嘴，露出尖牙，上半身扑在纸面上，弹出的利爪将纸张撕开四道裂口。

后来几次出现它都是那样一副凶神恶煞的样子（虽然那些女学员们仿佛被蒙蔽了双眼似的在下面狂呼可爱），只除了今天。四分钟前那家伙上传了一张新的画，就是他刚见过的那张晒太阳的猫的速写，但他似乎在课间抽空给这幅画上了个色，只有两处，落下的那片艳红的木棉花瓣和半合的眼睑下碧绿的竖瞳。

右手的掌心又热了起来，沃利关上智脑趴在桌子上伸了个烦闷的懒腰。

8.

当他们晚上再次手拉手出现在食堂的时候大部分人都已经习惯了，连带他们自己也是。

他们在靠窗的位置坐下，像是过分亲密的情侣那样拉着手点好单。沃利在夕阳下打了个哈欠，划开智脑的24小时进度条，那上面才走过三个半小时，就算去掉12小时睡觉时间和明天两个小时吃饭时间也还有6个小时的差距。

“晚上我有节通讯与密码学。”那只牵在一起的手上温度暖的要命，沃利勉力打起精神才没被吸引地靠过去睡上一觉，“如果我们一起的话可能凑点时间。”

“我们明天的战略课和格斗课也是一起的。加起来应该差不多了。”

“你确定格斗课我们能牵着手上？”沃利白了他一眼，“我八点以后没课，但有个C99系列能源系统的改进方案要做。”

“哪只手可以空出来？”凯尔将他没有动过的那个汉堡推给沃利，抽空检查了一下他这周的作业，但大部分都是动作演练方面的，着实没有能手牵手在室内完成的类型。

“左手。”沃利斩钉截铁地说。

所以连历史课的论文都没得写了，凯尔耸了耸肩，见沃利一边啃着汉堡一边在一个能源原型机解构图案上做些令人费解的标注。

他食指关节上沾到了一点番茄酱，凯尔有点在意地看着那一星半点的红色在他眼前晃动着，沃利却毫无所觉。

“你有那种解说军团机甲的结构和性能的书吗？”凯尔突然问。

那个最高分考进学院的高材生抬起眼睫，绿色的眸子须臾间亮了起来。

“你现在用的是什么型号的？制式机甲？”

“H730。”

“我的启蒙教材。”他的舌头在上颚轻弹了一下，露出一个得意的微笑来，“给你本H730的性能解读，我两年前写的。还有本C99和C99 Alpha的进阶教程，C99是目前所有灯团制式机甲的基础版本，哈尔的highball就是我叔叔由C99改造的。”

9.

通讯与密码学意外的没遇到什么波折。沃利课前就把两本书分享给了他，那篇H730性能解读开篇就玩笑似的标着“机密文件，不可外传”两个巨大鲜红的警告，右下角华莱士·韦斯特的名字后面还跟着个闪电的标志。

等凯尔向后翻才明白为什么开篇标着这么大的机密二字，沃利几乎把H730的每一个部分都拆开做了注解，能量传输的节点，能量阈值和过载数据，取材和机动性能，每一处优势和弱点以及改造的可能。比他们学院的H730驾驶手册细致太多了。

迪克回到寝室的时候就看到沃利和凯尔非常自然地牵着手，挤在一个模拟屏前对着机甲的屁股比比划划。

“原来的能量线走这一侧连通到背部的热感装置，但C99这一片由于背甲和翼甲的链接处使用的材质较薄，容易破坏到能量线导致热感失效。”

沃利右手指尖牵滑着能量线改到两英寸远的地方，但凯尔抬起他们扣在一起的那只手，百忙之中匀出食指在新路线的中间点圈了一个圈，“这里不行，实战中喷射器和翼甲同时受损之后系统会自动操作平衡翼甲剩余部分质量，能量线由这里走可能会被截断。”

迪克爬上上铺咬着小饼干看着他俩旁若无人地争吵起来“实战中用系统的都是傻逼。”“全部手操我又不是有三头六臂。”

等他啃到第二块饼干，他俩的话题重新回到了能量线上。

一个小时后，他们俩终于分开了那只手，钻进浴室洗了个战斗澡，然后一起上了床。

一起上了床。

迪克翻了个身，侧耳听着下面窸窸窣窣的动静，和类似于“绑紧一点。”和“操，太紧了。”这样少儿不宜的呻吟。

【我那个性取向是机甲的钢铁直男室友恋爱了。】他寂寞地发了个动态，【还是长辈包分配的，我亲爱的布鲁斯，什么时候给我也整一个呗。】

10.

第二天早上被叫醒的时候沃利正抱着凯尔的腿，夹着他的腰，绳子不知何时被他压在了身体下面。

距离24小时的进度条还差一大半。

战略课倒是不像是其他课程这么水，教授的视线飘在他俩的手上六七次，也不知道是巴里提前打过了招呼还是他们认真上课的态度让韦恩教授决定对他们睁一只眼闭一只眼，他们在牵手的2个小时之后，活着离开了课堂。

格斗课则一团糟，尽管他们自告奋勇地把自己搞在了一组，牵到手的时间也仅限于把对方摔出去和拉起来的那一秒。凯尔试着就那个拉起的姿势多磨蹭一会儿，但教练站在一旁立马警觉地冲他耳朵大吼道，“这是上课不是让你们谈恋爱来的！”窃笑声就这么一路从课上飘进了BBS里。

到了晚上他们离达标还差了8个小时。

“我们可以熬夜。”沃利拖着笔尖在第三次重新布线后把模拟屏划得一团糟，然后将笔扔了出去颓唐地扑在桌子上，他C99的改造方案刚做了个草稿就被巴里全数枪毙了回来。

凯尔反坐在椅子上，背靠着桌沿，左手和沃利的拽在一起搁在桌面上，右手正在给他纠缠在毛线团里撒野的猫上色——这是他们百般尝试之后最科学与高效的牵手姿势。

他停下笔刷，望了那副画半晌突然说，“我有台C99，就在机甲库里。”

沃利猛的坐了起来，“你不是说你用的是H730吗？”

“那是学院发的标配。”凯尔耸耸肩，“但绿灯军团的那台C99他们也没收走，就是最基础的款式，哈尔说等我有了自己的机甲师之后才能进行改造。”

“我就需要最基础的款式。”沃利飞速地收起他的智脑从位置上站起来，见凯尔还赖在椅子上又回头去拽他，“五分钟之内给我换好衣服。”

“你别把我的机甲给搞坏了！”凯尔在他冲向浴室的时候冲他喊。

“你知道哈尔什么时候才允许巴里拆他的机甲的吗？他求婚之后。”沃利闻声从门缝里探出头来，“所以放心，我是不会在没名没分的时候动你的命根子的，我顶多观摩一下。”

凯尔白了那个说着黄色笑话自己先笑出声的傻子一眼，他兴奋过头得像是猫见了猫薄荷，“你以前没碰过C99吗？”

“小时候上去过，但自从哈尔知道我想拆一个看看之后他就再没带过我了。”

“也许我应该参考一下灯团前辈的决定。”他高声喊道，那声音几乎被浴室里的水声盖了过去。

“你休想！！”里面传来更大声的回答。

11.

虽然学校并没有明文规定不能在非课程时间启用机甲，但那是因为课程之外他们的启动器都会被统一收缴保管，只除了他手上的绿灯戒。

所以他也不确定这到底合不合规。

沃利走到那个十多英尺高的机械产物脚下仰起头，这架C99上的涂层很新，但却有大片斑驳磨损的痕迹，外壳上还留有三道巨大的裂口。

“这是上次作战留下的？”

“是的。”凯尔戴上他的灯戒，绿光亮起时机甲半蹲下身，激活了定点传送许可，“艾伦先生帮我把重要机能都修理好了，他说剩下的可以等我毕业之后从学校或者科学院里找到专属机甲师再由他来完成。”

沃利的视线仍然流连在这个看起来破破烂烂却仍然是联盟最高科技结晶的机甲上，他很快在它的胸口找到了每架机甲都会有的特殊编码和它的名字——Torchbearer，“如果只是外壳的话我可以帮你修好它。”

凯尔无法克制地微笑起来，这算不上一个承诺或者约定，甚至两天前他们还是剑拔弩张怎么看对方都不顺眼的样子，但现在谈起来，他竟然觉得有两分期待。

“要上去看看吗？”

凯尔几乎在问出的瞬间就知道了他的答案。

尽管半夜闯进机甲库开走C99往大气层外溜达一圈听起来怎么都不怎么合规。

但，管他呢。

“你在那之前没有碰过机甲吗？”沃利挤在他身边的副手座上，熟练地打开调试和感应系统，然后把他的智脑插入其中，将专用的动作和性能检测界面弹射出来。

没有机甲师能设计出一套完美的改善方案来，巴里在很早以前就对他说过，重点在于它合不合适特点的人。

“我爸曾经是第三军团的驾驶员。”

凯尔将手操的灵敏度调至最大，循着沃利给他设定的航线跃入那片星辰之间。

“现在退伍了？”

“很多年前就人间蒸发了。”

他的语气稀松平常得不像是需要一句“我很抱歉”的样子，于是沃利转着手中的航线笔无法克制地笑出了声，“彼此彼此。”

凯尔横了他一眼，下一秒却跟着失笑起来，“戒指找到我的时候我还在准备艺术院的入学考试，然后嘭的，半个小时之后我就被绑架到了灯团总部拯救世界去了。”

12.

Torchbearer漂浮在卫星轨道上，刚才还大言不惭说要熬夜的人在第二状态下规避动作测速的过程中已经窝在副手的座位上睡着了。

他侧着身曲着膝盖，小腿在座椅外悬空挂着，微微蜷着身子，橙红的发旋正好顶在他的手臂上，睡得倒挺安稳。

凯尔打开巡航系统，转过身，一手撑住那个就要往下倒的脑袋，伸过左腿跨过他。介于驾驶舱着实不大，高度连站直都很困难，他转移重心时差点失去平衡倒在沃利的身上。

“……你在干嘛呢。”睡得迷迷糊糊的人半睁开眼，侧脸还抵在他撑着椅背的手腕间，说话间睫毛与吐息几次三番地地搔过他的皮肤。

“换个位置。”他终于在右侧安慰地落了地，沃利像寻找温暖的小动物那样主动转了个身继续靠过来，打了个哈欠再次闭上了眼睛。

凯尔握住他的左手，终于将右手空了出来。

凌晨四点的时候，24小时的进度条终于走到了它的终点，凯尔打了个哈欠，操作着torchbearer偷偷摸摸地回了机甲库。

半个小时之后他的主页更新了一条新的动态，绿瞳的猫卧在一片粉色的花田中守着那唯一一株红色蔷薇。

【Cat hides his paws. And rose arrives.】*

-end-

————————

*torchbearer：传炬者

*Cats hide their paws意为人不可貌相，字面意思是猫收起了爪子，这里两者都取了。

*Rose arrives at the little prince's planet. 出自小王子

下面是具体脑洞：

凯尔：天赋上佳但野路子（艺术生）出身的机甲驾驶员，在一次意外中临危受命（半被迫）加入了联盟最厉害的机甲队伍绿灯军团，险象环生之后解决了麻烦却被其他灯团同事压着送进了联盟最好的军校从头学习基础知识。（并被威胁不安全毕业就没收灯戒。）

沃利：从小耳濡目染着哈尔和巴里的光辉事迹长大，对机甲的维护与改造非常感兴趣而且非常有天赋。虽然家里有人，但是是自己努力以院第一名的成绩考进的联盟军校。其实也很想加入绿灯军团，机甲操作和实战成绩都很高，可惜军团名额有限，很久都没收人了。所以看凯尔有点不顺眼。

哈尔和巴里：作为联盟第一的驾驶员和联盟第一的机甲师，是成名之后在公众场合相识的，虽然结婚之后天天秀恩爱，但仍被认为是政界和其下的联盟科学院为了拉拢军部而产生的政治婚姻。

↑全文和以上背景没有一点关系，设定全靠脑补。

我发誓下次我绝对不写小年轻谈恋爱了，我要写剧情！我要写战斗和帅到爆炸的沃利！（咕咕咕）

本来最后凯尔那张画原来并不是这样的，但是我真的爱CM的那张图，太美了。（然后暴打TK）


End file.
